The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece, a time changing method of the electronic timepiece, and a storage medium.
In the related art, electronic devices capable of exchanging a variety of information by near field communication such as Bluetooth (registered as a trade mark) are known. Especially, in portable electronic devices, each of a plurality of electronic devices can individually acquire and retain information, and use such near field communication to acquire information from other electronic devices. However, in the following sentences, it is not mentioned that Bluetooth is a registered trade mark.
For example, JP-A-2009-118403 discloses a technology for making an electronic watch having a Bluetooth communication function receive time information from a portable phone by Bluetooth communication, thereby correcting the time of the electronic watch.
However, in the electronic watch configuration of JP-A-2009-118403, for example, if a long time elapses after time information is received from the portable phone for some reason, for example, because the portable phone and the electronic watch are in places apart from each other, the time of the electronic watch deviates by the rate of a counter.
Also, if the time of the electronic watch deviates by the rate of the counter, in order to perform a schedule operation of receiving time information from the portable phone at a specific time, the receiving operation should be started early to allow enough time to perform the receiving operation. Therefore, power consumption increases.